SPARTAN-003
SPARTAN-003, or Mike, was a SPARTAN supersoldier, of the SPARTAN-II Program's 1st Generation, and a part of the NavSpecWar group in the UNSCDF, and at times, an ONI operative, under the designation TRIAD. Mike was a veteran of over 100 battles, with a multitude of others classified and unaccounted for, and was also one of the survivors of the Human-Covenant War. He also took part in various conflicts throughout the Post War Era, leading up to his death in 2589. Born as Michael Roberts on the 12th of July, 2511, Michael had a relatively troubled childhood, starting with the death of his father, Alexander Roberts, whom was a UNSC marine, fighting in Epsilon Eradini, against Insurrectionists. His mother could not afford to look after him after his father's passing, and he was placed into care, where the situation only got worse. His hetrochromia often brought him a lot of bullying both in and outside of education, being the prime target for those attacking him. Were it not for his violent tendencies when finally fighting back to the bullies, he may never had been noticed by Dr Halsey, and not selected for the SPARTAN-II Program. He was reported multiple times during his first year at school, not least because of the physical violence displayed at those targeting him. His abnormal strength for his age was noted as a key trait, as well as many others, leading to the decision to bring him into the SPARTAN-II Program. Service Record (As of 2589) Mike *'SERVICE TAG': Sierra Zero Zero Three (S-003) *'RANK': Lieutenant Commander *'CODE NAME': TRIAD *'UNIT': NavSpecWar/S-II White Team, ONI Section III, NavSpecWar/group/RRU (Rapid Response Unit) *'FULL NAME': Robert's, Michael *'GENDER':Male *'BIRTHPLACE':Manchester, England, Earth *'BIRTH DATE':12/07/2511 (dd/mm/yyyy) *'AGE':78 *'ARMOR CONFIGURATION' **'HELMET': MJOLNIR Mk VI Standard **'CHESTPIECE': MJOLNIR HP/HALO **'LEFT SHOULDER': MJOLNIR UA/Multi-Threat **'RIGHT SHOULDER': [[w:c:halo:MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/K variant|MJOLNIR/K Commando]] **'KNEE GUARDS': MJOLNIR FJ/PARA **'OTHER': NxRA UA/HARDCASE, MC5 TACPAD Field Performance: Strong, decisive and selfless in his acts, Sierra Zero Zero Three continues to show what is expected of a SPARTAN, and serves as an excellent role-model for those who fight alongside him. Can come across as both inspiring and fearfull, a good speaker and people-person; suprising considering psychological state when first enlisted. Would prefer to 'go loud' in combat, rather than stealth; potential liability? Unlikely. Recent conflicts include The Sangheili Insurrection, where the subject helped to bring situation to a safe closure, led and treated Third Generation S-II's as if they were his own brothers and sisters. Office of Naval Intelligence Comments: Sierra Zero Zero Three, or Mike, as he'd rather be called, demonstrated utmost effeciency in completing the tasks myself and other ONI officials have set him. Quick, calm and precise, both alone and with other agents, he gave respect where deserved, and always completed the mission, no matter the cost. However, loss of human life, unless a target, is deemed unacceptable in the subject's eyes, and came down harshly on fellow soldiers who disregarded that. Whilst Mike has done his part for Earth and humanity, he states that he will not leave until the job is done, or his time comes, unlike many who opted out of the military life after the war. I can only hope that he does his best to see the safety of the UNSC. Physical Description Michael was tall for his age, even before he was conscripted as a SPARTAN, and was abnormally stronger than most people in the year above him at school. He is a white caucasian, but has a slight tan from the times without armor. His hair is brown, with black area's, and is quite short, but still close to being over regulation length. When he was first taken and brought into the SPARTAN program, he was easily one of the tallest there, which became even more evident as the years of training went on, and they recieved their augments and armour. One very noticeable feature Michael had was his Hetrochromia, which meant he had two different coloured eyes, and was also part of the reason he was bullied during his time at school. Prefered Loadouts Michael has multiple prefered loadouts, which he uses on most occasions. These change often over time, due to newer equipment being available. 003's standard loadout is with an MA5B/C Assault Rifle, often with one of the M6 Series handgun's as a sidearm. Other loadoutss include Precision weapons such as BR55 and BR55HB SR, the DMR and sometimes an SRS99 series Sniper Rifle, depending on the mission objective and type. His most favoured is the BR55HB SR with an M41 SSR MAV/AW Launcher, which generally mixes together his two favourite weapons. Michael enjoys using explosives, and was trained heavily in their usage, despite his combat speciality being general combat. This makes him a second option when using explosives, if the SPARTAN or trooper trained in EOD or AVA has been killed, letting him fill their shoes. History Early Life SPARTAN Michael-003 was born on the 12 July, 2511 in England. His father, Alexander Roberts, was a marine in the UNSC, and his mother worked in a shop in the town center. His father was killed fighting the rebels in Epsilon Eradini when he was 4 years old, and his mother didn't have the time or money to look after him, so he was put into a care home. His abnormal strength was noticed by many people, especially who felt the end of it. At school he was picked on a lot, usually for his hetrochromia, mainly by the same group. After withstanding it for almost a year, one day at school he went up to the leader of the gang, and launched his fist straight into is face, breaking his nose. He was then attacked by the others, who subsequently were hurt, along with himself. After a minute or so of fighting, it was broken up by a strange woman who was apparently looking for a school for her daughter to go to. She spoke to Michael as the gang ran away, and gave him sweet before leaving. Michael didn't know what to do, and so he went to the toilets and cleaned himself up. Two days later, in the middle of the night, he was taken from the care home and replaced by a flash clone. SPARTAN-II Training Michael was scared by all the military at first, but after several runs through the "Playground", he became very keen. His team were the first to win the playground, until John, Sam and Kelly began working together. His team never came last once, but had come close to it. In the theater, he saw John steal cookies and milk from another boy, but who he didn't know. He became good friends with Linda and Kurt, and always completed tasks assigned to him. When they were dropped off by the pelican during a test, Michael was one of the first to reach John, where everyone else met up. They proceeded to the pelican, and there attacked the guards. Michael was one of the last to climb into the pelican, and the first out when they arrived at the camp. He was very enthusiastic, and loved tough challenges. He got into several fights with some of the other SPARTAN's, most notably Sam, but John was always there to break it up. He was placed in White Team, along with SPARTAN-035 and SPARTAN-109. Missions Battle of Jericho VII At the battle of Jericho VII, Michael went down to the surface, where him and the other SPARTAN's came across thousands of grunts. They slaughtered the grunts, and were picked up by pelicans, and taken to UNSC Resolute, prior to the covenant glassing the planet. Codename- SHADOWS SHADOWS was a secret ONI project, that several SPARTAN-I's, II's and several UNSC officers were sent on. It was //Information Classified//. Battle of Miridem In 2544, at the battle of Miridem, the SPARTAN-II's were deployed to rescue several important ONI officers, including Dr Halsey. They were met with heavy covenant forces, and lost one of their 'family', Shiela. Michael saw her being gunned down by a pair of elites. Battle of Draco III At the battle of Draco III, Michael was deployed with the other SPARTAN's to rescue thousands of civilians that were captured by covenant forces. By the time they had arrived, there were no survivors, as they had all been ripped appart by grunts and jackals. The SPARTAN's then killed all covenant forces, but the sight of the thousands of torn bodies had scared many of the SPARTAN's. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV At the battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Michael was deployed with the 11 others to get into the city of Cote d'Azur and set a nuke. Michael went with 3 other SPARTANs where they found a transport filled with civilians. They secured the area until the nuke was set. They then evacuated the civilians and detonated the nuke, removing all covenant from the planet. Reach Battle of Reach In orbit of Reach, the SPARTAN's prepared for their mission to kidnap a covenant prophet, when Reach came under siege from a massive covenant fleet. Michael and the other SPARTAN's went to ground, to defend the generators for the Super MAC guns, whilst John, Linda and James went to secure and destroy a memory system. Michael broke his arm on the way down, and many others were wounded or killed. He got seperated about 20 minutes after. Escape From Reach After being seperated from the main group of SPARTAN's, Michael was forced to head south, towards the mountains. He came across little resistance, until he arrived at the nearest mountain, where ONI's GOLD base was located. Outside he found a marine platoon preparing for an assault. He was briefed on what they were doing, and he gladly accepted to help in any way possible. They were attempting to hijack a covenant CCS Battlecruiser, and had been planning it since the covenant's arrival at Reach. After successfully taking the cruiser, the ONI officials at GOLD base would then be moved to the ship, before it leaves the system. He tagged along with them, and they eventually took control of the ship, but lost about half their forces. With the help of a smart AI provided by ONI, the marines got the ship running, and had the ONI officials moved via pelican, onto the battlecruiser. The marines and the AI managed to get the ship out the atmosphere, but were soon targeted and fired on by other Covenant ships. The ship, falling apart, managed to make two slipspace jumps, allowing them to get to Earth, before the cruiser began to break up in the atmosphere. The ship crashed into the ocean, and the crew were rescued shortly after, and taken to safety. SPARTAN-003 was soon summoned to FLEETCOM headquarters. 1st Battle Of Earth After returning from Reach, Michael was sent to Sydney, the UNSC headquarters. He was debriefed then sent to a UNSC base in the United Kingdom, near London, where he recieved several parts of MJOLNIR Mk VI armor, but not a full set. Earth came under attack from a considerably small fleet of covenant ships several days later, and according to several officers at the base, SPARTAN-117 and several others had returned from Reach, and John was currently fighting in Mombasa. Michael had been initially sent to Mombasa to aid him, but when the Covenant Assault Carrier jumped, and more Covenant ships began to arrive, he was kept in London, to help defend it. 2nd Battle Of Earth Siege of London The call to keep 003 behind in London had been a good one. Being noticed by Covenant forces as a major city, multiple battlecruisers, corvettes and a carrier were sent there, all of which deployed ground troops, flooding the city with firefights. SPARTAN-003 was sent through the entanglement of roadways in a warthog convoy, heading to the center of the city to secure or destroy and ONI office, before Covenant forces could access its information. When they arrived, 003 cleared the building, before an explosives team rigged it to blow. When they had cleared the area, they detonated the explosives, leveling the ONI building, and keeping it secrets safe. However, before they could return to their warthogs, dropships began to swarm the skies over them, forcing them through the subway tunnels, many half collapsed due to the fighting above. Michael-003 only just managed to escape the tunnels, which led him to the south side of the Thames, where civilians had yet to be evacuated, and there were fewer marines to combat the Covenant. SPARTAN-003 helped the marines as he proceeded through the city, before reaching the river, where the Covenant had set up staging areas. 003 fought down along the river with the help of a marine battalion and Major Easley's Longswords, towards a CCS battlecruiser which was docked via the gravity lift at the staging area. Before it could undock, Michael and various marines boarded the craft via the gravity lift bay, and set multiple nuclear warheads down within its substructure. The rest of the Covenant fleet had left the staging areas, and proceeded to glassing height, ready to burn the city. The only way to get the ship to the fleet before they began glassing was to pilot it themselves, but that would mean they would be unable to escape the ship before the explosion. A group of marines offered to fly it there themselves, giving 003 time to escape. He leaped out the ship, landing in the river below. The battlecruiser was then given cover by the longswords, and firing upon the small fleet, it collided with the carrier at the center. The warheads detonated, obliterating the carrier and battlecruiser, along with most other ships. Only two corvettes survived, but their shields down from the EMP blast, were taken down by Easley's Longsword squadron. After the Human-Covenant War After the Human-Covenant War, Michael-003 was sent to Vladmire IV, to combat the Syphodyte and covenant threat there. Near the end, he was kidnapped by the Syphodyte, and was not seen for several months, until the UNSC was attacked at Machros, several months later. There, Michael was found with Syphodyte forces, and the UNSC managed to take him back. They had tortured SPARTAN-003 into giving up names and locations of UNSC worlds, but he refused. The Syphodyte just happened to stumble across Machros. He then helped the UNSC in the Syphodyte Campaign. After the Syphodyte Campaign, he became part of many operations to try and eliminate the remaining Covenant forces from the galaxy, as well as protecting the human race. Post War Era SPARTAN-003 took part in multiple engagements during the Post War Era. Operation: REVERSION During Operation: REVERSION, SPARTAN-003 took part in several battles, particularly the Battle of Installation 02. Operation: TIDALWAVE Operation:TIDAL WAVE saw the UNSC make a major push through the Covenant-controlled Akalusha system in 2569, where scout vessels, colony ships and trading ships had been attacked for close to two years before the operation. Mike-003 was sent in to aid the ground assault on two planets in the system, as well as taking out a Covenant space station in orbit of a gas giant. During the ground assault's, he led teams of ODST's and marines into battle, more often than not being victorious. After 2 months of fighting in the swampy, lush jungles of Orphena I and II, he was recalled to the command vessel, and given direct orders to take down a Covenant station, with the aid of several SPARTAN-III teams. Upon boarding the station, he proceeded with one of the team's to disable the weapons systems which had nearly torn their craft apart on arrival. The second team were to secure a safe escape route, whilst the third planted explosives across the station at selected hardpoints and key areas. Mike-003 and the SPARTAN-III's successfully took down the station, which led to a UNSC victory in securing the system, as remaining Covenant forces fled. Operation: CORROSION CLASSIFIED UNDER ONI SECTION F-21 SUBSECTION V Seige of Treburn VII CLASSIFIED UNDER ONI SECTION F-21 SUBSECTION V The Casket Incident CLASSIFIED UNDER ONI SECTION F-21 SUBSECTION V Battle of The Gateway CLASSIFIED UNDER ONI SECTION F-21 SUBSECTION V Death Quotes Images Image:Robert1.png|Michael in Mk IV MJOLNIR Armor. Image:003-1.jpg|SPARTAN-003 with another member of White Team. Image:003-3.jpg|SPARTAN-003 speaking with Sergeant Jordan Beckett. Image:003-2.jpg|Michael-003 in Mk IV.